Mère malgré lui
by La maraudeuse
Summary: Tala a passé six semaines dans un des laboratoires de l'abbaye et il ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé. Mpreg mâle enceinte KaixTala.
1. Prologue

Je me sentais souiller, il y avait des blessures sur tout mon corps. L'eau de la douche coulait dans mon visage enflé et meurtri. Mes bras étaient rouges et enfler puisque j'avais essayé d'enlever la saleté avec mes ongles. Bien entendu, cela n'avait pas fonctionné, bien au contraire. Sortie de la douche, je me laissais tomber sur le matelas dans la petite pièce où ils m'avaient enfermé. Je commençai à penser aux dernières semaines. Tous ces tests sur moi, comment ont-ils pu me faire cela ? J'ai souffert de nombreuses fois, j'ai enduré de nombreux tests et de nombreux coups.

Je me sentais seul, je n'avais pas vu mon équipe depuis près de six semaines. Ils étaient toujours là pour moi. Telle une vraie famille, puisque même dans cet endroit affreux, nous trouvions toujours une façon pour rire, sourire et s'amuser. Nous sommes sûrement les seuls dans cet endroit à pouvoir agir comme ça, nous avons toujours été unis pour la vie. Nous nous connaissons depuis toujours et personne ne pourra détruire notre lien, il est tellement fort que j'ai l'impression de le voir. Dans notre équipe, il y a Bryan, Spencer, Ian, et moi. Comme je l'ai dit, notre équipe est toujours unie, quel que soit le temps ou l'endroit. Nous étions là les uns pour les autres.

Je m'endormis en pensant à mon équipe, épuiser.

Soudainement, je me réveillais. Des coups de feu, des cris et des pas précipités retentissaient en dehors de la pièce. Un homme entra dans ma chambre et me prit brusquement contre lui. J'étais trop faible pour me débattre. Il se mit à courir et me donna la chance de voir ce qui se passait à l'entour. Un sentiment fort d'espoir me heurta l'estomac. Il y avait près de 50 policiers sur l'étage, presque tous avaient au moins un enfant dans leurs bras, le reste avait une arme à feu dans leurs mains. Arriver à l'extérieure, ils étaient encore plus nombreux et ils étaient accompagnés d'ambulanciers.

— Tout va bien aller. C'est fini, il y a des gens qui t'aiment et ils attendent à la sortie de cet enfer, me dit l'homme.

Je laissais enfin glisser une larme d'espoir et d'épuisement.


	2. Chapter 1

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire._

Kai se tenait au milieu de ce bordel, une centaine de policiers couraient d'un bout à l'autre, des enfants étaient poussés dans des camions pour être envoyés dans des refuges. Des ambulanciers tentaient des 'manœuvres désespérées pour sauver d'autres enfants battus et mourants. Âpres tant d'années, les élèves de cet établissement pouvaient enfin vivre en paix, plus de mauvais traitements. Boris, le chef de cet enfer venait de se faire arrêter, il serait chanceux s'il avait un emprisonnement à vie.

Kai était stressé, depuis si longtemps il attendait ce jour. Le jour où sa famille serait enfin libérée de cet enfer, comme il l'avait fait quelques années auparavant. Le jeune homme cherchait dans la foule sa famille, il aperçut non loin une silhouette plus grande que tous, c'était Spencer. Kai se mit à courir et à pousser les gens qui le séparaient de son but. Spencer se tenait debout avec une petite personne dans les bras du nom d'Ian. Bryan, un jeune adulte, était assis dans la neige et il tenait une personne recouverte de couverture contre lui. La chose recouverte de couverture tremblait, mais semblais dormir, une touffe de cheveux d'un rouge vif ressortait et Kai put le reconnaître comme étant Tala. Devant Kai se trouvais sa famille, les seules personnes qui pouvaient comprendre par quoi il était passé.

Bryan regardait son vieil ami s'asseoir à coter de lui et lui fit signe de lui passer le jeune endormi. Kai pris Tala dans ses bras, il enleva la couverture du visage du garçon et des larmes lui monta aux yeux aussi tôt. Le beau visage de son ami était recouvert de blessures, le tour de ses yeux était bleu, des marques sur les joues tournaient aux jaunes et ses lèvres étaient bleues. Les yeux de Tala bougeaient en dessous de ses paupières, il rêvait.

Les cinq jeunes adultes ignoraient les gens à l'entour d'eux. Ils étaient tous très loin de cette scène de film d'horreur. Plusieurs heures avaient passé sans que personne vienne les voir ou même les regarde. La lumière du soleil levant sortit la petite famille de leur monde. Kai, Bryan, Spencer et Ian levèrent les yeux au ciel et chacun eut un petit sourire de bonheur. Ils étaient enfin sortis de cet enfer appeler l'abbaye.

XxxXxxXxxX

Tala se réveilla avec un sourire au visage, malgré les blessures sur tout son corps qui lui était douloureux, il avait un grand sentiment de paix et de calme. Cela fessait maintenaient six semaines qu'il était maltraiter par Boris. Les souvenirs de la nuit passer lui venaient à la tête, l'homme qu'il l'avait sauvé, les doigts de Kai sur ses joues froide, son équipe rassembler autour de lui. Il avait du mal à croire que tout était fini, qu'il n'y aurait plus de douleur. Soudainement, quelqu'un bougeait près de lui, Tala se retourna et vu Kai, il était endormi sur une chaise près du lit. Un sourire doux apparu sur les lèvres meurtri du jeune éveillé. Il glissa une de ses mains dans les cheveux à deux tons de couleur bleue de son ami. Ce dernier ouvrit un de ses yeux et en voyant Tala éveiller, il le prit dans ses bras et glissa son nez dans le coup fragile de son ami. Cela fessait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti cette tendresse dans son cœur, tendresse que seule Tala pouvait lui faire ressentir.

Tala leva ses yeux vers Kai, des yeux emplis de chaleur et d'émotions, il lui murmura un simple merci à l'oreille.


	3. Chapter 2

_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire._

Un soleil nouveau se leva sur les visages de deux amis d'enfance. Le plus grand était appuyé sur son coude et avait une main dans ses cheveux aux deux tons de bleue. Ses yeux d'un rouge intrigant regardaient son ami endormi avec affection. Son corps long et musclé était allongé sur un lit double. Son autre main était occupée à glisser dans la chevelure de feu du jeune endormi. Comme il aimerait voir ses yeux d'une bleue aussi profond que l'océan délicatement s'ouvrir. Ses doigts continuèrent leurs chemins vers son beau visage pâle.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus nommer Kai, pensait aux évènements qui l'avaient conduit ici. Son enfance lui remonta à la tête. Dès le jeune âge de 5 ans, il avait commencé à s'entraîner pour devenir le meilleur joueur de beyblade au monde. Il avait été placé dans un établissement nommé Biovolt qui appartenait à son grand-père, Voltaire. Le but de cet endroit était d'entraîner des jeunes à devenir des soldats impeccables. La torture, le manque de nourriture, d'eau et l'épuisement étaient au menu. À chaque fois qu'une personne perdait un combat, une marque était gravée dans la chair de son dos. Kai en avait quatre, tous créent en bas de l'âge de sept ans.

Une main pris soudainement possession de Kai, se dernier sursauta et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la main. Tala était éveillé. Son corps se mit aussi tôt à trembler, pris de panique, Kai cria le nom des autres membres de la maison.

Je ne peux plus respirer, un bébé ne pleure pas très loin de moi. J'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps. Je ne peux plus ouvrir les yeux. Une douleur atroce s'empare de moi, de tout mon corps. Le bébé arrête de pleurer, sa voix est remplacée par une voix familière, elle dit mon nom. « 'Tala, Tala, reviens-nous. Je t'en pris. Reprend contrôle. »'

Tout à coup, le monde changea à l'entour de moi. Je puis ouvrir les yeux, mais la réalité est beaucoup plus dure que les rêves ou même les cauchemars. Mon équipe, mes amis, ils me regardent avec des yeux remplis de haine. Ils sont en cercle autour de moi, ils me regardent comme si j'étais une bête affreuse qui allait tous les tuer d'un seul coup. Je cache mon visage dans mes mains tremblantes. Un cri horrible se fit entendre et après un certain temps je compris qu'il venait de mon corps. Je voulais arrêter ce cris, mais j'en étais incapable, mes mains étaient sur mon coup. Tentatives désespérées pour taire ce son. Le monde disparut petit à petit de mes yeux pleins d'eau et mon corps tomba par terre.

Kai regardait Tala, complètement impuissant. Il regardait le visage hanter de son ami. Cette scène lui arrachait le cœur. Pourquoi pouvait-il lire dans ses yeux une telle peur, une telle tristesse ? Juste avant que ses yeux se ferment, on pouvait voir un sentiment tellement fort de douleur que tous les gens dans la pièce posèrent leurs mains sur leur visage pour se cacher les yeux.

XxxXxxX

Kai, Ian, Bryan et Spencer étaient assis à l'entour d'une table. Chacun avait un air très sérieux, mais on pouvait lire dans leurs yeux une grande détresse.

— Aller, expliquer moi ce qui lui est arrivé pendant ces six semaines, ordonna Kai d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune dispute.

— Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi Kai. Nous n'avons eu aucun contact avec lui pour six semaines. Nous ne pouvons rien faire avant que Tala reprenne conscience.

XxxXxxX

Quatre heures avaient passé depuis cette scène horrifiante. Au chevet de Tala, on pouvait y retrouver Kai. Il écoutait attentivement et attendait un signe que son ami se réveille.

Après la sixième heure, le jeune aux cheveux de feux ouvrit finalement ses yeux. Au premier coup d'œil, une personne des plus importantes de sa vie lui fit un petit sourire incertain.

"Tala" dit Kai et il ajouta d'un ton contrôlé "Comment te sens-tu ?"

— J'ai mal à la gorge et tout mon corps est endolori, mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je peux vraiment passer cette douleur. Mon corps sait que ces la dernière fois que j'aurais à souffrir.

Il prit une grande respiration et ferma ses yeux avec un sourire calme sur les lèvres.

''...-Je suis dessolé. J'aurais aimé être là pour toi durant ces années. Tala... Je sais que tu ne veux sûrement pas en parler, mais je dois demander. Que s'est-il passé au courant de ces 6 semaines ?

Aussitôt la question posée, aussitôt le sourire disparut.

— S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à penser à ça pour l'instant. Laisse-moi savourer cet instant de bonheur en paix. C'est six semaines ont été un cauchemar et je ne croyais même pas pouvoir sortir vivant.

— S'il te plaît Tala, je ne veux plus jamais revoir cette scène horrible, je ne veux plus revoir ces émotions dans tes yeux. Laisse-moi t'aider !

— Qui te donne le droit d'agir comme ça ! Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis tant d'années et tu te permets de me traiter comme un enfant ! Je ne suis pas ta responsabilité ! Cria Tala

— je m'inquiète, Bryan, Ian et Spencer aussi s'inquiètent. Nous voulons seulement ton bonheur. Je ne te forcerais pas à me dire ce qui tes arrivé. Je souhaite que lorsque tu seras prêt, tu viennes à nous, n'importe qui ! Ne reste pas seule dans ton trou noir ! Implora Kai avec les yeux mouillés.

— Donner moi du temps, j'ai besoin d'y penser un peut moi-même avant dans parler à quelqu'un. Faites-moi confidence.

Kai regarda Tala avec un regard un peu inquiet, mais il accepta les paroles de son ami d'enfance. Il espérais de tout cœur que cela n'étais pas une erreur.


End file.
